Delirium
by x.uprising
Summary: Kakashi x OC; AU. Delirium is often categorized as a rapid change in mental states, which is exactly what happened when Kakashi entered his new job at the NYPD. This unorthodox girl and her ridiculous ways didn't help either.
1. Chapter 1: Homewrecker

**Delirium.  
><strong>[Medical term: **delirium**, meaning _sudden_ severe and rapid **change** and _confusion_. A **quick change** of mental states..]**  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the like. This story is based off the American tv drama Lie To Me, which was sadly cancelled. :( I don't own the show and anything else is purely coincidental. And lol, the main character Noele is based off of Dr. Lightman, and I actually can't help the fact that we're both British. So yeah. I own nothing except..well I own nothing. So. Yeah. I hope you guys like it~! This is my first story after my very long hiatus, please read well~

* * *

><p>I was never really accepted anywhere because of my abilities. People were always..concerned or intimidated, when in reality, I couldn't really help that I was a natural at what I do. I couldn't help the fact that I read people. Some said I was pretty judgmental but I've learned that no one's opinion matters anyway. I wasn't out to kill anyone, I didn't mean any harm. It wasn't like I hated everyone.<p>

I just simply..problem solved, if you will.

My name is Noele. I'm currently 24 years old. I'm a criminal investigator for the NYPD but I work independently..sort of. The police come by and check once in awhile, making sure everything is clean cut and orthodox. My own group was started about six years ago, I teamed up with a bunch of friends from college. Most of them pretty much quit after the first year except my friends Raven and Nina.

Raven was a really good friend of mine, Nina and I had our days, I suppose. Raven was more reliable than Nina but I'd honestly never tell her that to her face. Nina has a temper, God knows which side of her family she got it from. She was tall and Hispanic, sort of vain at times. I admit she is pretty, but sometimes she takes it a bit too far.

Raven and I relate more on a personal level for whatever reason. We always have and I don't know why. I met her back in primary school and she's been at my side since then. We stopped talking for awhile mainly because I got caught up in so many things and I didn't know which way was up or down, but our friendship was soon rekindled and things were back to the way they were.

* * *

><p>"You're a bloody homewrecker!" Raven shouted across the lab, throwing papers because of her rage-induced fit probably based because of Nina. Like always.<p>

I had to laugh at that, homewrecker was a nice term for Nina. A clean one, at least.

"Hey, I'm the Brit, alright? Don't steal my vocabulary. Now go to the break room or something, there's so much tension in here you could cut it with a knife. A bloody plastic one, and we all know how those are." I said, shoving Raven out of the lab in an attempt to separate the two.

I turned to Nina and scowled. "You two can't get along can you? This is the fourth week in a bloody row that you two have argued, causing me to distract myself from a case. Don't be a wanker, oi. Either get your act together or get out, Nina."

"I never said I was nice."

"I never asked you to be," I retorted. "However, respect is mandatory around these parts and if you don't show it, I won't show it either as I show you the door with some papers that won't look too lovely on your record."

Nina gave me one of those eye-roll-shoulder-hunch things and darted out of the room, making sure she slammed the door behind her.

Typical.

I turned my attention back to the case file; middle aged man at the wrong place at the wrong time convicted for murder and God knows what else. He had a list of felonies on the page about a mile long. I mean, if the guy was lying about not killing someone but yet committed so many felonies, then I was the Queen of England.

No pun intended.

As I started to reach for the file to read over it some more, my cell phone vibrated in my right pocket. I flipped it open.

"Dr. Carson?" The voice on the other end said without me even having time to answer.

"Yes?" I said hesitantly.

"You might want to step outside for a moment. There's an event that needs your attention asap."

I snapped my phone shut and carefully walked to the doorway. I only opened the door wide enough to see what was going on, and sure enough, I was certainly taken aback.

In the middle of my hallway was Nina, getting handcuffed by two police officers. The rest of the staff that maintained the building were in complete shock, and I saw that Raven's club deluxe sandwich was half eaten and fell to the floor. Raven rushed over to me with wide eyes.

"What's going on? Why is Nina getting arrested?" she asked. I laughed. I halfway expected this, Nina had been acting weird for more than quite awhile now, but her arrest was probably not the first thing on my "what-if" list.

I leaned back against the doorframe and sighed. "I don't know, Raven. Let's wait and see if anyone con-"

I was interrupted by Agent J, the head honcho at NYPD. He insisted we only call him Agent J and anything else was strictly prohibited. He often worked with us and was a good friend of mine, however he and Raven were barely on speaking terms.

"Dr. Carson, your assistant is getting arrested for the murder of a middle aged man that you had a case file on, were you aware of this?" He asked, taking off his sunglasses.

The water I was drinking was now all over the tiled floor.

"Ha, no I didn't, sir. However I suspected her weird behaviour. I just didn't connect it to a murder of all things."

Agent J nodded, writing something on a clipboard. He turned his eyes toward Raven, who looked kind of scared.

"Raven." He nodded.

"Agent J."

"Well, if I have further questioning I'll let you know. You'll probably be coming downtown with us in a bit, there's a lot of paperwork and such to be done. Oh, we're sending you a replacement in for Nina. He's about your age, graduated with honours and such. Smart guy. I think you'll like him and get along well."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Replacement? I think we're doing just fine here as is, no offense."

"None taken," he nodded. "But I can't let this guy's talent go to waste, you see. Plus he really needs a job."

"And so does 60% of the country, but they aren't coming here."

He sighed. "Noele, please. Just take him under your wing for a bit. If you don't like him, come talk to me and he'll work for us pushing papers or something. Just do this for us."

"Oh come on, Noele, I'm sure he's nothing like Nina. In both a biological and personal sense. Plus, he's a guy!" Raven said, raising her eyebrows. Agent J gave her a look and she just smiled.

"Ignore her. Okay, fine. What's his name?" I said, throwing my water bottle in the trashcan beside of the door.

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."


	2. Chapter Two: A Short Walk From Starbucks

**Delirium.**  
>Chapter Two.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah. And as a side note, I meant to say that in the last chapter note that the main character was based off of Dr. Lightman /and/ myself, because we're both British. ..sorreh.

* * *

><p>I shrugged my shoulders. I'd never heard the name before, but knowing the stunts that Agent J pulls, he'd probably be sitting smug in my office by the time I had gotten back from questioning. I nodded anyway.<p>

"Alright, fine. Send 'em in. But I won't be easy on him. He better be good." I gave Agent J a weird look and shooed him away, taking Raven along with me back into the lab. I made sure not to slam the door.

"Can you believe this? A replacement for Nina? I mean, not that I'm saying that Nina can't be replaced, but..ugh. I'm so weird around new people, you know how I am! It took me years before I even opened up here after the move. It was so easy for you." I snarled my lip. "I'm jealous. You make friends so bloody easy."

She threw back her head. "Ah, listen to you. I'm sure Kakashi..is that his name? Kakashi, I'm sure, he's a good one. Otherwise Agent J and his big rig crew wouldn't have sent him our way. I mean, we are the ones that keep his payroll going." she winked. "Secretly, of course. That office would be nothing without us. They can't even bust a single robbery."

I sighed loudly, darting my eye around the room and twisting a lock of my curly brown hair. "I don't know, what if he's like seventy years old or something and creepy."

Raven snorted. "I don't think he'd be seventy years old and creepy, wanting to work for a criminal investigation agency," she said. "Plus, what Agent J described, he sounded very young. Possibly even single, eh?"

I knew what she was getting at.

"I know what you're getting at, Raven. No." I threw my stress ball at her and she caught it flawlessly, throwing it back at me. It landed in the floor.

"Oh, come on, Noele! You haven't been on a date since you moved to New York. It'd be a nice opportunity. You know, you could offer to take him out for coffee or something and talk about the agency! It would work out perfectly! And then you two would get along and sooner or later you'd get married and have kids and give this agency to me!"

I looked up at her, not saying anything.

She grimaced. "That last sentence was supposed to stay inside my head.."

"I thought so." I mumbled, sitting back in my desk chair. What if she was right, nothing wrong in showing him the ropes, right? Plus, I really hadn't had any interaction with a male subject other than criminal perpetrators and my standard for a man was higher than that. I didn't really want a criminal in my love life.

"You're ridiculous. No way I'd even consider that. Business is business and business shall stay business. I'm not one for intertwining business and romance matters. I think it should be totally separate."

"Thus, reason number thirty-two why you're still single. Plus, you just considered it. I'm not blind." she retorted. She flipped her black hair like a smug bug and I knew I was defeated.

"I'm going to go downtown now, if you need anything, call me." I rolled my eyes and exited the room, catching up with Agent J at the end of the hallway. I made sure to tell him that I wanted my interview early so I could get back to work.

* * *

><p>"Sketchy behaviour, that's all, eh?" Agent J asked.<p>

I nodded and kicked back my legs on the table. I glanced at the reflective mirrors which I knew had people on the other side, probably analyzing what I've been telling Agent J for the past thirty minutes. "I wouldn't lie to you You know that."

"I know," he assured. He gave me a piercing gaze from his blue eyes, even though he didn't mean to be intimidating. He just was. That was the thing with Agent J, and I'm pretty sure that was why Raven and himself didn't get along well. He was too intimidating for her, even if he was only thirty years old. Agent J wasn't that bad looking either. He was tall, muscular built because he worked on a farm when he was a kid and joined the military soon after. He was medically discharged because of a leg injury and he now walked with a prosthetic, but anyone on the street could never tell. Agent J was a trooper, no pun intended. "I just..want to make sure, you know. Protocol and all that."

"I know that feeling well," I offered. "So tell me more about this Kakashi character, seeing as we both know that you don't have any more questions for me, and you sure as heck don't have any for Raven."

He laughed, a deep throaty sound and it reminded me of my dad back home in Tennessee. "That's true. Ah, what do you want to know?"

"Basics would be nice, for starters."

He gave me a file, a rugged one at that. "Kid's good. Graduated with honours, top of his class. He's been offered multiple government jobs and the like but he turned 'em down. He said he wanted to look into your business, so here he is. He's about six foot tall, grey hair, blue eyes. Pretty attractive man, I must say. He's only 27 years old, lives in your area too. He's very professional. I've interacted with him a bunch of times, so he's no new goose to me."

I scanned through his file and Agent J was right. This kid was good. He trained under the same people I did, took the same tests, aced the same exams. He was only a few years older than I was. Any mistake and I could be called his protege. I laughed inwardly at that. He had a Ph.D in Psychology and an AS degree in human relations, he's worked on and off for NYPD for a few months.

"And he can read people?" I asked, attempting to look for a picture of him in the file but there wasn't one. "Like emotions and whatnot?"

"I'm pretty sure he's a..whatever you guys call them. They don't need training."

I slammed the file down. "A natural? This kid is a bloody natural?"

"You know, I don't think you should call him a kid seeing as he's older than you. And yeah. He said he was."

I scoffed, pushing back my wooden chair. It made a screeching noise against the white tiled floor and it only added to my current irritation level. "If he is, why did he spend so much time in college studying this..stuff. Huh?"

"Jealous, Noele?" he smirked.

I furrowed my eyebrows and slammed my chair down, getting up and grabbing the file. "I think we're done here."

He got in front of the door before I could open it and purposely slam it so I could make a scene. "I was kidding, Noele. Maybe some people are just very interested, therefore he wants to build on his abilities. This thing might be the only thing he's good at, you know. So he probably went to college to build on it. You did the same thing, right?"

I looked down. "You know exactly why I went to college and studied this stuff. You know exactly why I read people, analyze their every move. Don't bring this up."

He raised his hands in defeat, his handcuffs making a clicking noise because they bumped against his gun. "Alright, I'm sorry. But like I told you before, just give him a chance, alright? Just for awhile. If you don't like him, come back and tell me."

He moved away from the door and I opened it, but I didn't slam it. Instead, I walked out of the room and the building calmly, getting into my car and speeding away back to the lab.

I received a phone call while I was at a red light.

"Hey, uh, it's me," Raven said. I adjusted my headset because I wasn't stupid enough to drive with a cell phone. Those things were insane enough.

"I'm five minutes away from the lab, this couldn't have waited?" I asked, getting more irritated by remembering Agent J's comments and the fact that people weren't moving when the light was green. "Oh, come on already!" I yelled out of the driver's side window, into the screeching traffic. It wasn't like they could hear me anyway.

"Um, Noele, you're on speaker." Raven said in a small voice and I wanted to stop right there and bang my head against a wall for being obnoxious. "There's someone here."

"I'll be there in a second."

Soon enough, traffic started to move again and I found my way back into my car's original parking space at the lab. I locked the doors to my blue Ford focus and got out, making a bee line toward my office, not giving two craps who I ran into. I was stopped only for a millisecond by Dana, our receptionist. She gave me some papers and said they were from Agent J and I knew instantly what they were: Kakashi's background check. I smiled to myself and I turned the doorknob to my office and opened the door, but I honestly wasn't prepared for the man leaning up against my desk.

I only caught bits and pieces of what Raven said, she said something along the lines of "This is Kakashi, he came early today because he wanted to get a look around," or something of the sort. There he was in all his glory, all six feet and two inches – Agent J was off by a bit – tall and slender, the right amount of muscle leaning up against my desk with the biggest smirk on his face that only I could read.

Agent J was right, Kakashi was one attractive man. He did have silver looking spiked up hair but for some weird reason, he pulled it off. His eyes were so fierce, they were the deepest shade of blue I had ever seen in a person, they reminded me of the ocean. He was dressed casually but formally in a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt with a black tie. The first button was unbuttoned, I noticed. Also –

"Noele?" Raven said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I jerked, not realizing I was literally daydreaming about him when he was standing right in front of me. "Oh, uh, sorry," I managed to get out. I forced my feet to take a few steps and I also forced my tremoring hand out to his for a really bad handshake. "I'm Dr. Carson, this here is Raven, as you might know already." I gave him a weak smile because his eyes were so intimidating.

He smiled back and I'm pretty sure the whole bloody room lit up.

"Kakashi Hatake," he said. His voice was deep and husky, the kind of voice that you'd hear in your bedroom while he serenaded you with a guitar telling you how beautiful you are. Shirtless.

"Nice to finally meet you." I managed to get out. I really didn't know what to say, I was always bad at starting conversations, much less starting ones with new people. I pushed back the thought that Kakashi was extremely attractive, and I decided to get down to business. I remembered what I had told Raven earlier: business and romance are two different things, not to be intertwined.

I eyed his background check folder and I walked around him – much to my digression, the back view was as pleasing as the front, and he also smelled of musk cologne – and I put that in my folder. Realizing that I probably went too far with him, I decided to take things slow and easy from now on.

"So, Mr. Hatake, -" I started, taking a seat at my desk and offering him and Raven to take the two unoccupied cloth seats in front of my desk.

"Please, call me Kakashi." he nodded and held up a hand.

"Okay, Kakashi," I started again. "I'm sure you met up with Agent J, correct?"

He nodded slightly, his lips turning somewhat upward into a curl. "Yes ma'am I did."

"He relayed to me that you think you're a natural at this kind of business, but it intrigues me that you went to school to build on your defenses."

He crossed one leg over another – a sign I knew that could be interpreted as nervousness. Bingo.

"I did go to school to build on my defenses, as you say. But doesn't everyone want to learn more at something they're good at?"

Okay, maybe he wasn't nervous, maybe he was just crossing his legs.

"True, I'll give you that one. You worked for the NYPD, yes? Did you like it there?"

"Not in entirety," he admitted with a laugh, which I had to pinch myself to stop silently flailing over. "I think I'd like it better here, there's a more..relaxed atmosphere, but it's also very professional. It's very chaotic over there and I'm not the type for large groups of people rushing around, yelling orders in my face. Plus, in all honesty, your business is only a short walk from Starbucks."


End file.
